


Cotton Candy and Photographs

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was grinning as Bucky shoved the last french fry into his mouth and stole a piece of cotton candy from her cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all the fault of Nessismore who prompted me with Bucky/Darcy "Photobooths and heavy petting". Hopefully I delivered the goods as asked for. It's probably not all that explicit considering but I'm a bit of a scaredy pants and a nervous wreck about my skills at writing smut.
> 
> Huge thanks go to inkandash for supplying her services as beta when I was too lazy to do it myself!

She was grinning as Bucky shoved the last french fry into his mouth and tore a piece of cotton candy from her cone, “Hey you said you didn’t like it,” she grumbled as James smirked at her, popping the ball of fluff in his mouth. His eyes scanned the area around them, ever vigilant, but when he looked back at her he grinned wickedly and tugged gently on her wrist.

“Come on doll,” he said chuckling and pulled her over to a little photobooth. Bucky shoved quarters into the slot, tossed the last of her cotton candy into a trash can, and dragged her behind the tattered velvet curtain.

It was cramped and dark, with barely enough room for Darcy to perch of Bucky’s lap, his hands on her hips to keep her in place. “What are we doing James?” she grinned looking over her shoulder. Bucky just laughed and licked a stripe along her neck and up to her ear, Darcy tilted her head to the side and reached up to lace her fingers through his wild hair.

“Gonna take some pictures,” Bucky whispered and gently bit the skin behind her ear, making Darcy bite her lip as her eyes fluttered shut.

She never hears the click of the camera, only aware of James’ mouth hot on her neck, the slide of his hands along her body, the coil of heat burning in her belly. She turns her head and Bucky kisses her. His lips are sticky with candy and his tongue tasting of cotton candy and salt.

His hand shoves her camisole down exposing the black lace of her bra, dexterous cold metal fingers teasing and pinching until Darcy is moaning and panting. She can feel him hard against her ass as his human hand slides up under her skirt and between her legs, barely brushing against her center, “Bucky,” Darcy moans, hips arching as she grabs his arm, neon blue nails digging into his skin.

“Shhh doll, you gotta be quiet now,” Bucky whispers into her ear, “Hmmm so wet for me sweetheart,” his fingers tease at her clit through her satin and lace panties, “You gonna come for me?”

Darcy’s hand tugs on James’ hair, and his mouth is on hers again, licking into her and sending shivers down her spine. Her breath is ragged as he pulls his mouth back to her ear, whispering all the things he will do to her when he drags her back to their bed, and then she is coming, orgasm rippling through her body. “That’s my girl,” he grins and kisses her temple. “Can you walk?”

“Mmm, ‘course I can,” Darcy murmurs, as he helps her to her feet, her knees are still wobbly and she holds tight to his hand. “What about you?” she asks and drags her fingertips along the hard ridge in his jeans.

“Later. I promise you can play,” Bucky says, grinning and pushing her hand away. Darcy sticks her tongue out at him as he guides her back outside the curtain, pausing only to grab the thin strip of photos. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds the strip of black and white photos out to her, “Beautiful,” he murmurs and Darcy elbows him, cheeks scarlet as she looks at the photos.

She plucks the monochrome strip from his hand and shoves it into her purse. Bucky rubs his ribs and chuckles down at her as they walk down the boardwalk.

Fin.


End file.
